Talk:Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon
Untitled See? What did I say, it is an Artillery Battery and not a mortar!!!!!!!!!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) The Halo 2 model looks so much like a Locust! --Braidenvl 21:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The halo 2 version should be Artillery not an AA battery! In the Halo 2 E3 gameplay trailer the wounded Sergeant Banks tells HQ that he has hostile Artillery 200 meters north northeast of his position, not an AA battery and it does a very poor job on the two bombers that take it out. I think it should have a separate pageHatchling001 02:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) FYI by artillery I mean similar to a howitzer not anti-air cannons. The Halo 2 models performs like that, highly unable to hit fast moving fighters which an anti-air cannon would do, and designed to attack ground units. There is no apparent anti-air quality at all about it. Even the pelican easily move around it in the demo. It is also seen only hitting buildings or bursting in air like artillery rounds can also do. artillery is not the same as Anti-Air. A hornet could hover over that structure and avoid all fire from it. The Halo 3 version on the other hand IS an anti-air piece as it easily fires rounds fast enough to down fighters and damage ships. Much like a super beam rifle round. The Halo 2 model should have another page and be designated artillery. In ODST they may even have halo 3 anti-air that will show they each had these different roles. Can't wait to see.Hatchling001 21:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :In fact, this is true. There's really no evidence that the guns seen in H2 and the E3 demo have anything to do with the AA gun in H3. They're more like stationary Wraith mortars, only larger, while the one in H3 is clearly just an AA gun. Should these articles be split? --Jugus 20:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess so.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed.--Nerfherder1428 23:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Halo Visual Guide According to this book, which came out recently, it actually gives a name to this thing. Could someone do that for me? I don't remember the names... Trueblade74 01:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ...Now, it's high time I tell you people what it says about the Mantis (or T-27 Mantis) in the Visual Guide: 'MANTIS '(Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon) Description The Mantis is a fixed, automated heavy-grade weapon emplacement and artillery platform used by the Covenant to eliminate airborne threats with incredible accuracy and force. Statistics Appears in: Halo 3 In-Game info: The Mantis appeared in the Halo 3 Campaign missions "The Storm" and "The Ark" MANUFACTURER: Assembly Forges DESIGNATION: Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon AMMUNITION: Ultra-Heavy Plasma Bolts ENERGY CAPACITY: Unlimited HEIGHT: 121.2ft (36.9m) LENGTH: 196.1ft (59.8m) FIRING MODE: Single-shot Picture Details (Note: there are arrows pointing to multiple points on a picture of a Mantis in the book) *360-degree rotational range *Marksman perch *Support strut Additional Info Achilles' Heel The T-27 Mantis' primary weakness is its heat vent which opens intermittently to prevent the weapon from overheating. Detailed Explanation Modular Emplacement Like other artillery platforms, the Mantis has a girding balcony for marksmen and spotters, and has an automated cooling system on its undercarriage. The main benefit of the Mantis, not shared by many other Covenant emplacements, is its modularity. The Mantis is assembled and disassembled directly on the battlefield, allowing dropships to transfer the individual parts. This makes the weapon ideal for narrow gorges and dense cityscapes. Fun Fact At first glance, the Mantis' firing may appear slow and cumbersome, but it can easily neutralize extremely distant targets. ...And that's all I have to say. Everyone please read this and apply it to the article. Also, the Tyrant is also called the "Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon, or the T-38 Tyrant. Happy editing! Trueblade74 21:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Two on the Ark? How are there two on the Ark? Someone explain? Guruson (talk) 09:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) driver Is a there a driver in this one and type 38